Jane And Chris At Hogwarts
by DonkeyBox
Summary: A Fantasy story. Two girls, Jane and Chris. Both huge Harry Potter Fans. All of a sudden they find their dreams come true when an unexpected visitor takes them into the Harry Potter World. M for sexual references and language


**Jane and Chris at Hogwarts**

A/N: Well I know this is my account (Chris) but this story was written by me and my best friend Jane. It's in 7th year and Harry, Hermione and Ron are coming back to Hogwarts. Everything that is said by me and Jane is what would probably say in the situation and our characters and the personality of our characters are non-fiction. This is out fantasy story, we truly wish this would happen, but well it seems unlikely. We can still dream.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day and Jane Denman and Chris Schuringa were walking home form Mont Albert. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash; Hagrid had appeared out of thin air with motor bike. "What in the fuck!?" exclaimed Chris. "I knew it! I knew Harry Potter was real!"

Hagrid approached them and, Jane and Chris began to get a little scared. But their fear was headless, for Hagrid had swept himself into a clumsy bow. "Your Majesties, pleases to make your acquaintance.

"Oh my fucking god!" they chorused, "What is this?"

"Your majesties, I am here to ask you to come with me to the wizarding world, Hogwarts is in danger!"

"Err, you can stop bowing now," said Jane, "And why are you calling us 'your majesties'?" asked Chris.

"All will be explained, I promise you…it's not safe to talk of such things here", Hagrid explained while looking over his shoulder, "So, what say you?

Jane and Chris weren't quite sure what to say. "What say you?!?! Time is running out!"

"There comes a time in a woman's life..." Chris began, "Where she comes to a fork in the road. One path, a road expected, and the other, totally unforeseeable."

"Shut up Chris, yeah sure we'll come." Jane and Chris look into each others eyes, and they knew this was their destiny, their legacy to the world!

"In that case your majesties hold on tight."

Jane and Chris clambered onto the little side car attached to the bike. The motor bike rose into the air, and then disappeared into the night sky.

**BACK AT HOGWARTS**

"Harry they'll come don't worry!"

"I know I know, but what if something goes wrong? What if the death eaters find out about them and try to attack them??"

"Don't worry Harry, Chris and Jane are the most powerful sorcerers in the world, they'll find a way," said Hermione, trying to calm Harry down.

"But they do not even know of their power!" said Harry desperately. "The magic around them is so strong, it won't make a difference," said Ron.

"I hope you're right…god speed girls." whispered Harry, more to himself than Ron and Hermione. Harry looked down at the only photo that he had of the pair. He didn't really understand why, but when he looked into Chris's deeps blue, sparkling eyes, a fiery passion arose from within him. He couldn't bear if something went wrong and they were hurt.

Hagrid's beard flew freely in the wind as he rode the girl onwards, closer and closer towards Hogwarts. "Jane! This is fucking amazing!" shouted Chris.

"I know! Hey, our parents don't know where we are!" "Who cares Jane, this is our destiny," replied Chris. They laughed merrily. The sun was setting as they flew, their hearts rose as they flew higher and higher and closer to Hogwarts. They couldn't describe it, but they felt a great inner power within them, and it was getting stronger as they got to Hogwarts.

The sky darkened, but all of a sudden they could see tiny lights, luminous in the distance, and the outline Hogwarts appeared. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" cried Jane.

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Chris. Hagrid chuckled. Hagrid landed near his hut, it looked just like it did in the movies! Hagrid helped Chris and Jane off the bike and again, swept into a bow.

"Seriously Hagrid, stop bowing." Hagrid gasped.

"You know my name! Your truly are all powerful."

"No actually we've just read the books about a million times," said Jane.

"Huh?" grunted Hagrid. "Never mind!" Chris and Jane chorused.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are up in Dumbledore's office. You will soon come to know who they are."

"We already know who they are," said Jane. "Wait a minute, Harry Potter?" Chris smiled dreamily and sighed. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Come you two, it is time, very soon you will know of your real power and how important you are to the wizarding world."

Chris and Jane looked at each other, both a little scared, neither one prepared, but they knew that this was their moment. They knew this was where they were meant to be. Hagrid started walking towards the castle, Chris and Jane followed, and the magic within them grew and they felt a huge connection between each other, a connection that they felt, could never be broken.

-----------------------

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! So as you can tell, Chris is deeply in love with Daniel Radcliffe, you can tell the outcome of that! So anyway we'll probably be writing the next chapter soon during school, so we hope you enjoyed and keep reading, and reviewing!


End file.
